


Approbate

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [6]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the Red Hood: Jason’s revelation to Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approbate

Come after me, Bruce. Let’s end this tonight.

Can you do what you should have when I died?

That’s it. Chase me down. Match me stride for stride.

I’m giving you my last chance. Make this right.

You taught me words are useless without fight.

You said you cared, yet _he_ lives. Guess you lied.

Can you prove to me that you at least tried?

Or are you a boy playing a dark knight?

I’m giving you my second chance to end

What you started just a lifetime ago. Who

But you could rend death with wounds that won’t mend?

My mask at last falls. You call out for God.

I tried that once. I even called for you.

“No,” I say. Last chance. “Wanna guess again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet: #6  
> Format: Italian [Petrarchcan]


End file.
